Random Dance Party for No Apparent Reason
by titus935
Summary: A whole bunch of random things that are funny. Read you must (Yoda). Rated M for obvious reasons. And as my buddy said this is were I'm just going to dump my random ideas at...
1. Why you never touch Tambry's phone

This is going too be a one-shot or wherever they're heck there called. Me and My partner in crime, Thebigz1 have spent literally two minutes on this and it was a long two minutes

It was a typical day for the teens of Gravity Falls. Pranking people, telling dirty jokes,listening to music. Hell I'm just a disembodied voice who is just telling the story. Back to topic Tambry, the most quiet and docile out of the group. But she didn't have her phone on her. "Hey Tambry Where's your phone at" Wendy asked

"I ugh left it at home" She said. "I think she may be lying" Lee said.

Tambry was freaking out and couldn't stop sweating. "Who fucking cares were her phone's at let's go" He said to Thomas. The teens in the front were interrupted by a slight vibrating. They all looked at Tambry and she was crossing her legs, Biting her lip in pleasure, and her skirt was vibrating. All of them slowey opened there Eyes in suprise.

RANDOM TIME JUMP AAAAAHHHH

After The inconvencing: Dipper decided he needed to call Stan. Robbie was too much of a douche, He was too embarrassed to Wendy, Thomas was to fat, and Lee and Nate never listened. The only person left was Tambry. "Hey Tambry. Mind if I use your phone" dipper asked.

"sure no problem kid" She replied back. She handed the phone to him. Dipper never really liked being called a kid but he was allowed to go on her phone so he didn't complain. The flip phone was sticky. Dipper remembered what Wendy told him what happened. He was staring at the phone and backed his head away from the phone and looked at Tambry with a disgusted look. She only slightly blushed.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm still high and dry!

It was a normal day in Gravity falls. Dipper was being a master debater in the bathroom. Stan used the last of his money to buy cocaine, marijuana, beer, LSD basically all addictive drugs. Robby was being a douche and Mabel was being bored. She walked by the bathroom and heard "huhuhuhuhu"

She was curious and preceded to open the door anyway. A little stream of jizz flew into her face. "AHhhhhh!" She screamed before tripping on the jizz piles. she got up and tripped again falling down the stairs. luckily for her size she was basically unharmed. Dipper closed the door and locked it this time and went back to being a master debater. She wiped the jizz off her face and went to the mystery fair outside. Destin was out there. Conzeula came out of nowhere and pushed him saying "no, no. We no like you. You leave now" ( she was speaking for the audience).

Mabel walked by Stan's dunk tank. Stan was high and drunk as usual and he yelled to the audience " I'm still high and dry!"

Mabel seen Robbie and He said " Imma rape you one day" Mabel waved at him with a smile. She seen Destin again fighting a group of the audience. "I'm gonna whoop all yo asses". Conzeula came by and pushed Destin away again. Mabel continued on to see Stan drowning in the dunk tank and the water being boiled by the audience's fire. She seen if he needed any help but she only heard bubbling and laughter. She walked on to see Dipper seizuring out on the john. She didn't know what a seizure was and kept on walking around. Wendy was just impaled by the stick on the corn dog of love. On the fifth time around her intestines were now covering the rails. Mabel seen a man in a trench coat wearing shades, leather boots, gloves, mask. Mabel thought he was a spy and she did love spies.

She sat down by him and said hi. He waved to her. He snatched her and ran to his van. Mabel's been kidnapped. Destin shot some guy on a bike and took it. Driving against traffic He bunny hopped on to a car and leapt off jumping from car to car. He was an excellent parkour. He took his ice pick and leapt on to the side and climbed to the top of the van. After 20 minutes on the top they stopped. He seen the kidnapper run with her to a ware house. He ran inside and seen a little mushroom man. "sorry, but your Mabel is in another castle"

As Destin had anger issues he blew his head off and shot him until all ammo was gone.

Destin looked at the author who was also named Destin and said" What the hell you asshole?! What took so long?"Destin took his reading glasses and pulled out a glock and shot the other Destin in the face. Destin made a troll face and played Call of Duty until 3:00 A.M.


End file.
